Last Birthday
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Happy Birthday Itachi!


**Age 4**

Itachi awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his small feeble hands. He yawned cutely and got up from his futon. He packed it away and grabbed his small white towel. He walked over to the restroom and washed his face, rinsed his mouth from his morning breath (wwhich smelled like dango) and dressed out of his pajamas. He walked in the kitchen and saw his mother cooking.

"Morning honey. Sleep well?" She turned to Itachi and kissed his nose.

"Mother." He greeted and wiped the light lipstick off his nose. "Good Morning." He replied as politely as he could. Which came out a bit too high pitched.

"Well honey. Know what today is?" Mikoto asked as she hid something behind her back.

"Uhm...June ninth?" Itachi asked, still not aware. Mikoto smiled and surprised him with a box of dango and a small green dinosaur as a gift.

"Happy birthday honey!" Itachi smiled and thanked her. He hugged the dinosaur and smiled. If he ever had a sibling, preferably a brother, he'd let them have his dinosaur. Until then he'd cherish it.

 **Age 7**

Itachi poked at his small kunai and sighed. It broke in two when his father accidently stepped on it the previous day. Itachi pouted slightly and threw part of the kunai at a tree. He turned once he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hey Itachi!" Shisui came out and hid something behind his back. He grinned widely and sat next to the small boy. "Whatcha doing?" He asked watching him poke at the other part of the kunai.

"Training. But father broke my favorite kunai..." Itachi sighed looking down and frowning. Shisui contemplated and smirked.

"Well! You may get a discount for another! Considering what today is!" Shisui smiled. Itachi cocked his head to the side and raised a brow.

"What's today?" Shisui dead panned at him. How could a child deemed as a genius and a prodigy not even remember when his birthday was?Shisui brushed it off and flicked his forehead. "It's your birthday Itachi!" Itachi blushed slightly at how he didn't remember before.

"Did Fugaku not say happy birthday? Or your mom!? Or even Sasuke!?" Itachi shook his head.

"I left really early." Shisui smiled.

"Well then. Happy seventh birthday! It's not much, but here!" Shisui handed him a new kunai with a red bow on it. Itachi smiled and him and thanked him. He marveled at the kunai.

 **Age 9**

Itachi listened to his sensei speak of the new mission. He was pretty young to be a genin, but he planned to rank higher next year. Speaking of next year, his sensei kept smiling at him.

"So Itachi can you tell us what today is?" Itachi paused and thought it over.

"Ah..June ninth, why?" They all paled. He would forget his own birthday if not for others. His teammates smiled and so did his sensei.

"Right! Happy Birthday!" They all screamed together. Itachi covered his ears at how high pitched and deep their voices sounded together.

His sensei brought out a small cake, made of dango and pocky. Itachi looked at the cake, then him, then the cake, and this went on for a minute until he dug in. He muttered a thank you and smiled.

 **Age 12**

Itachi organized his ANBU gear and sighed. So many mission so far. He turned his head to see Sasuke had left his small dinosaur on the floor in his room. Itachi smiled, he turned his head when he saw the door slide open and Sasuke walk in. He had pink cheeks and was hiding something in his shirt.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked avoiding his gaze.

"Ah, Otouto. What is it?" Sasuke walked forward and looked up at Itachi. He grinned and hugged his legs.

"H-happy birthday Nii-san!" Itachi smiled and thanked him. Sasuke smiled and brought out one dango. It had small blur shirt hairs on it. Sasuke put it in Itachi's hand and told him to eat it. Itachi sweat dropped.

"Why...why was it under your shirt?" Sasuke looked at Itachi as if he was stupid.

"To keep it warm, duh! Eat it Nii-san!" Sasuke's eyes sparkled as Itachi tried it reluctantly.

"Mm..yum!" Itachi choked out.

 **Age 13**

Itachi sat down in a patch of grass as he looked at the sky. He removed his ANBU mask and breathed in properly. He sat up upon hearing someone approaching him.

"Itachi." Kakashi popped out with a box of pocky. He smirked and handed it to the Uchiha. Itachi thanked him cautiously and opened the box.

"What's the occasion?" He asked before munching down on his first pocky. Kakashi chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"You can be oblivious, huh? Happy birthday Itachi." Itachi thanked him once again and watched as he sat next to him. Little did he know this was the last happy birthday he'd get from Kakashi until he became his own captain.

 **Age 14**

Itachi followed Madara and watched him fix his mask. Itachi did wonder why if he was Madara, why he'd hide his face. Madara sensed his confusion and chuckled.

"You shouldn't be confused on this day of all days." He told him. Itachi rose a brow. Day of all days? Why, because he'd be training to join Akatsuki? Itachi asked as to why, and received another chuckle.

"You're a very dense one when you want to be." Madara replied. He turned to face Itachi and smirked, though he couldn't see it. "Happy Birthday Uchiha Itachi." Itachi widened his eyes.

"How did you know...?" Itachi asked. Madara knew his birthday when he forgot?

"Keep your friends close. And enemies closer." Itachi scowled. As if he didn't know that. Happy Birthday to himself anyway. Itachi dropped his scowl and smiled lightly.

 **Age 18**

He's been in the Akatsuki for four years. Four years he's been a spy. For four years he couldn't stand the fact that the whole group knew his birthday. There was no possible way he _could_ forget. He sat in the kitchen and drank his chamomile tea. Deidara walked in arguing with Sasori.

"I don't care what you say, hm! Art is fleeting!" Deidara glared and turned towards Itachi. He glared. He swore he'd defeat him one day. "Ah, if it isn't birthday boy, hm!" Sasori shook his head and sat on the other chair.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"I'm sick of your attitude, hm!" Deidara screeched.

"Hn." Itachi grunted once more.

"And I couldn't care less that it's your birthday!" Deidara glared. Itachi sighed and looked at Deidara with that activated Sharingan of his.

"The fact that you remembered it was my birthday." Itachi stood up and put away his tea. He walked forward and stopped right next to Deidara. "Proves that previous statement wrong." Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Deidara a spluttering, blushing mess.

 **Age 21**

Itachi sat back as he watched the eldest of the Akatsuki drinking. And getting 'drunk'. Pretty much everyone left of the Akatsuki could drink by now. Kisame watched as his partner still didn't drink.

"Come on Itachi-san, it's your twenty first birthday! Have your first drink!" Kisame patted his back. The rest joined in and told him to drink. Itachi sighed and picked up the drink. After a while they made him keep going. Half of them were passed out, whereas Itachi wasn't even flinching. He sighed and walked out of the room.

He's had many birthdays. Most of them, he had to be reminded it was his birthday. Itachi looked put the window. But it only a few more days time, he'd be fighting Sasuke. So it was his last birthday. Itachi touched his neclace. His last birthday..no one could remind him again.

 **+1**

Itachi was happier now. He didn't know if he was an angel or a devil, but whatever he was he was happy. He never went to an 'afterlife', but he was a ghost wandering on Earth. He was watching over Sasuke and his family. Watching over as Sasuke visited his hand made grave each day of his birth.

"Happy Birthday Nii-san. Today you would be thirty. I guess you're an old fart now." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke jumped upon hearing the noise. He looked behind himself to see Itachi. He was speechless. Itachi smiled and walked forward.

"Seems you're taller than me now." Itachi almost pouted, whereas Sasuke was still speechless. "Oh, so that's the reply I get after all these years." Sasuke shook his head. He reached out, but his hand went right through his body.

"How..?" Sasuke shook his head once more. He didn't care how. He could see his Nii-san! He _could see_ him! Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke on his forehead. Sasuke felt the small tears fall. Itachi smiled and thanked him for everything.

"I'm proud of you Otouto. Thank you for the best birthday gift." Sasuke cried and watched his ghost fade away. _Thank you Otouto..._

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ITACHI!**


End file.
